Angel Problems Supernatural Book 1
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so leave a comment if you enjoy. Sam and Dean meet a mysterious girl named Miya who happens to be an angel. What will happen in this exciting new spin-of the Supernatural series? Rated T for language. This takes place in Season 12, btw. Enjoy!


**Angel Problems. B#1**

 **Tuesday January 23, 2017. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

Dean guzzled down another drink and sighed. "We'll fix this. Lucifer won't be here for long." Sam said wearily as he ran his hands through his hair. Dean set the glass down on the table and swallowed hard. "If I could've killed Rowena before-" He started angrily. Sam scoffed and shouted "It's not your fault, Dean! If anything, we should be blaming her." The white fluffy snow swirled around the windows. Dean chuckled sarcastically. "Sam it's my job to protect you! I let you get stuck in the cage with him and I let her bring him back and I was the one who got the Mark of Cain and released the darkness and I'm the one who got Bobby and Jo and Ellen and even YOU killed!" He explained as tears welled up behind his piercing green eyes. "It's not your fault Dean. None of this is! We are gonna figure it out, like we-" Sam was interrupted by a loud knocking sound coming from the front door.

"Hello?" A british female voice called. "Hello?" Suddenly there was a loud bang and a heavily injured girl stumbled into the living room. Sam and Dean looked up and watched the girl. "Just gonna stare Winchesters, or can ya help a poor chick out?" She grinned. She was about 36 and had vibrant blue hair that was tied up in a neat bun with one strand hanging in front of her summer sky blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, a white undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black leather boots. "So...you're a hunter?" Dean asked as he examined her. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. My name's Miya. Miya Laketon." She waved shyly and smiled. "I need your help. Well actually, you need my help and I need to prove something so..." She shrugged and looked around curiously. "Seriously guys? Who the hell doesn't have a coffee machine" "It's in the kitchen, genius." Sam laughed ad left to grab her a cup in the other room. Dean noticed the blood that stained her teeth and clothes. "What happened?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyes weary and half-shut. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Cas appeared behind Sam and stared at Miya, who dropped her cup of coffee. She swore under her breath pulled the hidden angel blade out of her coat."Wingding? Wish I could say it's good to see you...but it's really not." She tilted her head and forced a laugh. "Miya, the list of things we need to talk about is long but." He sighed. "But you shouldn't be here. Sam, Dean stay your distance…" Miya scoffed and stared down at the shiny blade. "You still don't trust me. I didn't ask for this crap, Cas! I hate him with my guts and you know it!" Sam stood behind Cas while Dean turned towards him. "Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, concerned. "Give us a minute guys…" He said gesturing towards the other room. Dean sighed and he and Sam left.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I miss you, I really do...but come on? Throwing me out of Heaven?" She shouted. "I did what I had to do! We couldn't trust you, not after what...he did!" He screamed back. Miya sighed. "My dad was obsessed at getting back at the angels and he didn't give a damn about me! My family wasn't him. It was you guys! I'm not at all like him!" Cas frowned and let the angel blade fall from his sleeve into his hand. He began to stab her, looking away while Miya's eyes and mouth slowly lit up blue. Dean couldn't watch anymore. He pulled the blade out of Cas's hand and threw it on the ground.

"Dean!?" Cas shouted angrily. But, Dean was busy helping Miya onto the couch. "Sam, get the first-aid kit!" He said quickly. "Dean, this isn't safe...the things her father has done-" Cas looked down at Dean, frowning. "I don't care what her father did! Our father was an ass, but I'm not him!" Miya grinned and stared down at the open wound. Sam returned and tossed Dean the bag. Cas shook his head and took the bag from his hands. He set it down on the table and healed Miya's wound himself. "So why are you really here?" Cas asked seriously. "Always getting to the point, huh Cas? Alright fine. The demons. They have the torquem obscuri." She said, sitting up cautiously. She brushed the long blue strand of hair behind her ear. "And that is…" Sam questioned. Miya raised her eyebrows and grinned. "I thought you were the smart one!" She laughed. "A long time ago, an extremely powerful latin whitch created the dark necklace or "torquem obscuri" to hold her soul and power after she died. Now, whoever wears the necklace becomes her "vessel". You boys are the only ones who are told to be able to not explode with the power." "So why do you care?" Dean asked. "Cause I do." She shot back. Cas's eyes slimmed out and he gave Miya a look of disbelief. "I want to prove that I'm not like my father. I have enough of my angel mojo to find Lucifer and the necklace." The boys were quiet for a moment until Dean spoke up. "Ok. Let's save the world. Again."

Icicles formed on the edge of the large house. Miya turned towards Sam and Dean, nodded and jumped into the swirling crimson pit. Sam bit his lip and waited for her to return, safe and intact "Sammy? Can I ask you something?" Sam asked quietly, staring down at the frozen ground underneath him. "Yeah, I guess." Dean looked over at his brother and frowned. "Why did you save her? I mean come on, you're more of a "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of guy." Dean chuckled and shrugged. "She's got something about her. I guess I can relate…" The words fell off his tongue smoothly. "You have a thing for the angel chick? Really?" Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes and shot back "Shut up." His frown turned to a grin and he laughed. "I have a thing for the angel chick." He thought to himself. Suddenly Miya rose from the ominous hole. Her purple wings were vibrant against the night sky. Her face was pale and colorless.

Miya's feet settled on the ground softly. Her knees buckled and she fell over onto the hard, cold ground with a thump. "Ow." She said, unamused. Dean ran over and helped her off the ground. He and Sam each took an arm and lifted her. She pushed them off and steadied herself. "I'm fine, losers. The necklace isn't in Hell anymore." Sam sighed. "So where is it?" Dean asked. Miya brushed the dirt off her pants and frowned. "On the moon, jackass." She replied sarcastically. "With Lucifer." She opened the door and stumbled in. Cas jumped up out of his seat and quickly helped her lay down. He gasped and examined her. "What the hell?" She asked, concerned. He didn't answer, just brushed his hand against her forehead and sighed. "Wingding? Answer me!" "You're powers are drained." He muttered. Miya's head swung wearily, back and forth. She raised herself off the couch. "Are you good?" She heard Dean ask. The room spun until suddenly she passed out, leaving Sam, Dean and Cas with her limp body.

Miya looked up to see her father's crimson red eyes. "Dad?" She asked angrily. "Yup. Good to see you my dear." He grinned and snapped his fingers. Suddenly she began to feel her insides burn. The gooey red liquid slowly spilled out of her mouth. "Stay away from me. I'm warning you now. OR I'll kill the boys." He threatened. Miya scowled at him and replied bitterly "Never you ass. I'll kill you twice if you lay a hand on them." He sighed and pouted. "Fine. Then come to this address and we'll fight it out." He tossed her a small sticky note and disappeared.

Miya's eyes fluttered open to find a concerned Cas waiting by her bedside, while Sam paced back and forth and Dean resorted to drinking. "I saw him." She murmured. "Saw who?" Dean asked. She turned towards him, her blue eyes full of sadness and fear that almost couldn't be contained. "Lucifer." The room went as silent as a classroom after the teacher explodes from yelling at them.

Miya explained what had happened in her vision, leaving out the part about him being her dad. She didn't want to lose another family, if that's what Sam, Dean and Cas even were. "So, what's the address?" Sam asked, pulling a chair up to sit next to Miya. "88 Gregory Hill, Luverne, Minnesota." She blurted. The address clung to her mind like a stamp stuck on an envelope. "Well, come on. Let's go stop Luci. Again." Dean declared, grabbing the army green bag off the wooden chair and marching out, followed by a worried Cas and confused Sam. Miya unsteadily got up from her hard metal bed and hobbled after them.


End file.
